


Prom Pictures

by butterfly_wings



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [3]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly_wings/pseuds/butterfly_wings
Summary: Alyssa gives her girlfriend their prom pictures.(For femslash feb day 4: Cafe)





	Prom Pictures

Alyssa shifts her bag on her shoulder nervously before taking a deep breath and stepping inside. Her eyes immediately latch onto Emma, who is already seated with a cup of coffee in front of her and a scone by her side. 

Alyssa smiles and strides over to her. “Hey,” she says. “Is this seat open?” 

Emma laughs. “You know it is. How are things?” 

“Good.” Alyssa settles down as Emma slides her the scone. “I should order something to drink first, but I’ve got something to show you.” 

Emma nods. “Sounds good. I’ll be waiting.” 

Alyssa grabs her wallet and strolls up to the counter, orders a mocha, and lingers by the counter waiting for her drink. She thinks of the prom photos hidden in her bag, already framed and waiting to be handed over. This is good idea, she tells herself. They’ll be graduating soon. Pictures are important. 

She gets her drink and brings it back to the table. “Okay. Ready?” 

Emma grins. “Yeah. What do you have for me?” 

Alyssa reaches into her bag and pulls out the photos. Unframed first, she thinks. “So...here’s some prom pics!” 

“Oh!” Emma gasps and reaches out. “Oh...Alyssa, they’re lovely.” 

“You’ve only seen the top one,” Alyssa says. “There’s some of Barry, be sure to send them to him! And...oh, I should let you look at them.” 

Emma looks at the photos, gazing at each one in wonder. “They’re so wonderful. It’s like proof that I got the prom that we deserved.”   
“The prom that you deserved,” Alyssa corrects. “My mom would have given me the perfect prom if I had asked.” 

“She didn’t know you were going with me,” Emma replies. 

Alyssa falls silent, as does Emma. Neither of them want to think about the many hoops they had to jump through just to get a prom, and how it had strained their relationship. 

Communication, Alyssa reminds herself. Communication and personal growth and bravery, and they can get through anything together. After all, they got the prom in the end. 

“I have more photos,” she blurts out. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, hold on. All those you can keep, by the way,” she says, pulling her bag up. She rummages through the makeup, old receipts, and candy before pulling out the wrapped present. “Here.” 

“It’s...not my birthday?” 

“No, I just felt like wrapping it. It’s the least I could do, especially after the prom.” 

Emma carefully peels back the paper. “Oh, Alyssa,” she says. “It’s amazing.” 

“So...you like it?” Alyssa asks. 

“I love it,” Emma declares. 

“I’m glad,” Alyssa says. 

Emma grins. “I have something for you too, but...I think I’ll wait until we’re finished in here, yeah?” 

“Can’t wait,” Alyssa replies. 

It is no one’s business if she downs her coffee a little bit faster than normal. And it most certainly is no one’s business when they make out behind the cafe later.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh i totally hand waved the prompt and just set it in a cafe, oops. in my defense i wrote a chibiusa/hotaru coffeeshop au and didn't want to write another one. 
> 
> sorry it's so short! i recently listened to the prom soundtrack and it was really good!! so i wanted to write some alyssa/emma immediately. they deserve nice things. 
> 
> leave a comment and kudos if you liked! I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
